The Trainkillers
The Trainkillers is a YouTube Poop created by YouTube Pooper, HourOfPoop, uploaded on March 31, 2018. It remains the 4th most popular video made by HourOfPoop. Synopsis Professor Marcus and the gang are recrutied to do a job for the Fat Controller, but will it all go according to plan? Plot The Poop begins with Professor Marcus and his accomplices in The Fat Controller’s office, he tells them how Duck, James, Diesel, Gordon, Oliver and Percy are no longer of use to him and that he wants them dead immediately. Marcus is initially reluctant but agrees after seeing the money they could earn, The Fat Controller says they shall stay with Mrs. Wilberforce since she lives near the railway station and before sending them away, warns the gang he'll be watching them. The gang stay the night at Mrs. Wilberforce's house and on the following morning, they execute the first stage of their plan. To kill Duck, the gang switches the tracks so that he crashes into Wallace, Gromit and Wendolene's home (who are all just about to have breakfast) on 62 West Wallaby Street. After nearly getting run over by Bulgy the Bus, Major Courtney then eliminates James by dropping a guitar case stuffed with dynamite onto the track, causing a massive explosion on the line. This angers The Fat Controller who has just witnessed the explosion and visits the gang, telling them not to damage his railways whilst killing the other engines. Afterwards, the gang does so. Each of the engines is eliminated in varying ways, including Marcus making Diesel slip on oil and land on Bullstrode the Barge, full of spaghetti, Harry hijacking Gordon and driving him into a ditch inhabited by Shrek, One-Round launching Oliver into space with a catapult, and Marcus stabbing Percy in the shower Psycho-style. After dealing with the remainder of the engines, Marcus contacts The Fat Controller wanting to know where the money he showed them was, The Fat Controller says that he never actually promised the gang would be rewarded and refuses to pay them. This angers Marcus whose ranting attracts the attention of the rest of the gang and an altercation starts over the phone, which The Fat Controller simply hangs up on. Once back in the car, Marcus and the gang agree to turn against and kill The Fat Controller for tricking them into murdering his engines for free. They track him down to a nightclub where he is throwing away the money he made appear was for Marcus and the gang while dancing. While the Fat Controller leaves, he spots Marcus' crew and attempts to flee in his car. A chase ensues, with Marcus attempting to shoot down the Fat Controller with a gun while the latter attempts to outrun his would-be assassins. The chase ends, however, when the Fat Controller crashes into Mrs. Wilberforce's house, killed upon impact. Later that night, Marcus and Louis take The Fat Controller’s body to a bridge above the railways where they dump him into the coal truck of a passing train, the train in question being pulled by Thomas, their intention being to make the Fat Controller's death look like an accident. As the gang celebrate victory over The Fat Controller, Percy and Diesel are shown to be recovering from their injuries. Duck, meanwhile, is still stuck in Wallace's wall and is enjoying some crackers and cheese with him and Gromit. The next morning, the gang are greeted by a worker of The Fat Controller, who brings them a large trunk that he had left to them in his will. The gang quickly takes it inside, and reads the note on it that was addressed to them. Unfortunately for the gang, the trunk is revealed to be containing a bomb that promptly explodes, killing the gang. The Fat Controller posthumously gets the last laugh. Mrs. Wilburforce is the only survivor of the explosion, as she is seen walking away from the house, saying she never liked the place anyway. As the credits roll, James and Gordon are shown to have survived their assassination attempts and help the other engines in pursuing a roller-skating Fat Controller out of revenge for him wanting them dead. Oliver meanwhile, crashes down on top of Marcus as he picks up the briefcase full of money left behind by The Fat Controller. Characters *Sir Topham Hatt *Professor Marcus *Major Claude Courtney *Louis Harvey *Harry Robison *"One-Round" Lawson *Mrs Louisa Wilberforce *Mario *Bulgy *Henry *Duck *Wallace *Gromit *Wendolene Ramsbottom *James *James's Driver/Fireman *Diesel *Papa Bear *Gordon *Gordon's Driver/Fireman *Shrek *Oliver *Percy *Flea *"Fireman" Sam Jones *Ryan Johnson *J.J Abrahams *Basil Fawlty *Michael Rosen *Thomas *Random Montage Dancers Sources Movies * The Ladykillers (1955) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Shrek (2001) TV Shows * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends * Hell's Kitchen * Wallace and Gromit * Teletubbies * SpongeBob SquarePants * Pingu * JonTron * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Postman Pat * Tots TV * Noddy * Fireman Sam * Father Ted * Keeping Up Appearances Music * The LadyKillers OST *Super Mario Land - (Ragtime Cover) Tom Brier *Luigi Boccherini - Minuet (String Quintett) *Henry Mancinni - The Pink Panther *Wii Sports - Golf Intro *Wallace & Gromit - The Wrong Trousers Opening Theme *Thomas & Friends - Runaway Theme *PS1: Tomb Raider I - Danger Theme *The Fat Controller's Theme *The Land Of Chocolate - Alf Clausen *Spice Girls - Wannabe *Bernard Herrman - Psycho Shower Theme *Jack Buchanan - Everything Stops For Tea *Bee Gees - Night Fever *PS1: Tomb Raider Chronicles - Suspense *Driver - Miami Chase Night *Driver - Los Angeles Chase Night *Spongebob - Action Cut (A) *Mary Poppins - Step In Time *David Bowie - Lets Dance *Malcolm Arnold - Hobson's Choice Ost *PS1: Toy Story 2 - Stage Results *Thomas The Tank Engine End Theme - BBC Concert Orchestra (Version) Category:HourofPoop Category:Youtube Poops Category:Youtube Poop Category:2018 Poops Category:Poops Category:Videos Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Thomas the Tank Engine YTPs